Conventionally, authentication often requires that a user provide credentials such as a user name and a password. Authentication can be performed with devices such as computers, tablets, mobile devices, televisions, multimedia devices, set-top boxes, and the like. Speech recognition is increasing popular for dictation and controlling devices. Credentials may include a mix of characters, words, phrases, commands, and the like. Such mixed input makes it difficult for accurately recognizing the user speech. Enhancing accurate entry of credentials using speech is thus important.